The present invention relates to a system and method for automatically positioning corner posts or boards on loads, and more particularly to a system and method for automatically positioning corner posts or boards on loads that are in the process of undergoing any of a stretch-wrapping, binding, stretch-hooding, or other similar enveloping type processes.
In the past, the automatic placement of corner posts on loads—such as palletized loads of boxes, cartons, or the like—has been accomplished during stretch wrapping operations. In such systems, an applicator mechanism positions corner posts on the four corners of the load and holds them in position until the stretch wrapping operation has secured the corner posts to the load. The applicator mechanism then retracts and the wrapped load is moved via one or more conveyors. A new unwrapped load may then be moved into position for wrapping and corner posts may be placed on the load in the same manner.
Prior methods and systems for the automatic placement of corner posts have suffered from disadvantages.